Hogwarts Heroes: Rise of The Monsters
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts Heroes. The four gifted children of the magical world must settle in to their new roles as the worlds Superheroes after the defeat of Voldermort. But when monsters start to attack they face a more dangerous threat then Voldermort.
1. Creatures both hungery and bored

Hogwarts Heroes: Rise of the monsters

Sequel to Hogwarts Heroes. The Four founders chose to gift four magical children with their powers in order to save both the magical world and muggle world from Voldermort.

The Hogwarts Heroes are attempting to settle into their new roles as the worlds superheroes, keeping their identities secret and trying to stay alive.

But when magical creatures start running ramped through out London the heroes face their biggest challenge yet.

* * *

Chapter one

Creatures both hungery and bored.

* * *

The figure ran their chubby fingers along the bars stretching from the ground to the ceiling allowing her sharpen pink nails to click against each one.

The flash of white teeth in a grimace of a smile made the foul and disgusting shadowy creatures hiss and snarl. Each of them having been at the end of that punishing smile.

But she had trained them that way; punishing them to the point of breaking them only to turn them more dangerous. The clip of high heels against the wet and dank stone floor echoed high above the low whimpers and snarls while the female figure swayed her large hips with each step she took.

"Soon my darlings you will feast upon my enemies" the woman drawled ignoring the slither of the large shadow behind her.

"You will make them pay for what destruction they have bought upon us all and then you shall have your fill upon the muggle's" the woman declared coming to a stop by the door turning she faced the large snake as it reared back and hissed at her.

"Not you" she ordered before the basilisk lowered it's head allowing the figure to run her hands over his scarlet plume hissing lowly as venom drip to the ground and sizzled.

"I have bigger plans for you my darling one" the woman cooed as the basilisk hissed almost smiling before it reared back and arched it's fangs to the sky.

"First we shall unleash the spiders upon the world" the woman ordered before a 14 inch wand was withdrawn from her pocket and glistened in the candle light. With a wave several cogs groaned under the abuse of being used after so many years of rust.

Within seconds the sound of grating mental against stone filled the room then with a clang the sound of thousands of tiny legs scuttling from the shadows echoed around the room while other creatures hissed and snarled.

"Now the founders shall tremble" the woman hissed before she turned and walked up the steps while the basilisk watched the last of the thin spider legs disappearing through a watery hole before it hissed lowly and followed his mistress up the steps.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BORED.

The word echoed around Hermione Granger's head as she tapped her fingers against the desk followed by a sigh. Glancing up at the clock sitting across the room from her she resisted from groaning but gave another roll of her eyes.

Five whole minutes had passed since she last looked at her tormentor and she was wondering if it had been five minutes or if the clock had stopped working some time during the mind numbing morning.

Muttering she straightened up and looked at the piles of paper that had been finished within the first hour of her showing up.

It had been three months since she walked out of her dream job as a reporter for The Quibbler; mainly because of her stubborn streak.

Three months since Harry Potter joined forces with three other people just like him and defeated a dark wizard name Voldermort.

Harry's alter ego, The Gryffindor, showed resistance when The Slytherin AKA playboy millionaire Draco arrived on the scene but after nearly dying at the hands of Voldermort he soon bonded with the other man and the pair made an unstoppable team.

When Luna Lovegood AKA The Ravenclaw and Cedric Diggory AKA The Hufflepuff joined the duo the world soon found themselves under the protection of The Hogwarts Heroes.

Witches and Wizards gifted with powerful magic who were forced to hide both in the human world and the magical world after their parents gave their lives to save them.

And though Hermione was never _truly_ bored when some evil rose up from the few followers of Voldermort who managed to escape she found her new means of earning money boring her to tears.

Temping was Harry's idea and being her dearest and oldest friend Hermione agreed with him that she needed something to keep the money flowing in. She even offered her freelance writing skills to several other newspapers and magazines.

But with temping she would find herself more often then not in some boring office for weeks on end typing out reports, filing them or running out on tasks for her temporary bosses.

There was one other offer she could have considered but even she knew it wouldn't work.

The offer: working for Draco Malfoy.

On paper it seemed like a good idea but after knowing Draco Malfoy for nearly four months now she knew they could never work together.

For the main reason Draco Malfoy was a jerk. At least to Hermione he was because after their daily snips at each other she was left flustered and riled up by the superhero.

A small part of her agreed with Harry and their other friend, the fiery red head Ginevra Weasley, that most of her banter with Draco was down to the pure fact she was attracted to him. But the more stubborn and thus larger part of her just declared him a pig headed jerk, formerly wanker.

Their relationship despite the few kisses they shared never amounted to more then flirting/banter.

So working for Draco was out of the question, besides she was sure she saw enough of him as it was being the unofficial look out along with Ginny and researcher Neville Longbottom.

All it would take was to add Cedric's endless flirting with her into the mix and she was sure Draco would have her shipped off to some remote region.

Sighing once more Hermione glanced up at the clock and growled at the seconds that had seemingly ticked by instead of minutes.

Her current job wasn't all that bad. J R Stiles was a trading company which despite it's lack of business was doing well for it self and so deposited a hefty pay check in her bank account each month.

She had a chance to catch up with most of her reading and the few stories she had been putting off for months while working at the Quibbler but it was the phone calls from J R's wife that made Hermione's days drag by.

Every half hour on the dot Mrs Stiles would phone and demand to speak to her husband to which Hermione had been ordered to reply that he was still busy in a meeting and would not be available until after six which was when Mrs Stiles herself was out of the house and tending to her parents.

Glancing towards her bosses office she smirked when she found how hard he was working. If you can call snoring while having your feet propped up on the desk and your head slumped on your chest _working. _

At first Hermione thought that Mr stiles was having an affair but after studying the man for several days she knew that wasn't the case. Then she wondered if the man had falling out of love with his wife but she was quickly assured that he did in fact love his wife more then his own life and she loved him just as much.

He just couldn't stand her nagging and his hours away at work were the times he could catch up on his sleep, golf skills and football matches.

Mr Stiles had told Hermione that two months previous they had become grandparents for the first time and his wife had reverted back to her time when she was raising their two children.

it was the reason he loved golf so much.

With another sigh Hermione lent back in her chair and resumed her game of find and guess what the stain was on the ceiling.

She had gotten better at it since her first day; Mr Stiles often regaled her with how rasper berry sauce or some other strange item appeared on the ceiling.

Hermione was just squinting up at a stain that she was sure was either butter or cream when her phone rang and she jolted forward staring at the piece of technology before she snatched the receiver up and looked at the cloak.

It was too early for Mrs Stiles and the only business contact that phoned was some crazy but close friend of Mr Stiles who would ask what the soup of the day was.

"Hello; Stiles Trading company" Hermione rolled of the line already cringing at having it down to a tee.

"Hello to you too my goddess" Cedric's voice chirped causing Hermione to roll her eyes and relax in her chair.

Cedric was a sweet guy and charming, he was funny and Hermione was often laughing through tears at his antics.

But he flirted with her like it was air. With each line she rejected he had ten more just waiting, at first she was sure he was just teasing her because Ginny was probably more prettier then her but after the first month of having Cedric flirting with her Hermione couldn't help but be flattered.

And when she discovered that Draco had threatened Cedric on countless times she couldn't help her self and return the flirting always making sure Cedric knew he didn't stand a chance.

She was fond of him but she knew the man was still a boy inside despite his abilities.

"Has my life come to this when the highlight of my working day is being harassed by your flirting" Hermione teased as Cedric gasped down the phone before chuckling.

"Firstly: It's always the highlight of your day to hear from me and secondly how can it be _harassing _when I know your fighting your lust for _me" _Cedric demanded as Hermione laughed lightly as she shook her head.

No one could say that Cedric wasn't persistent.

"Cedric is there a reason why your calling me or is this just another attempt at you trying to use the phone and knowing only one number. _Mine" _Hermione demanded knowing that when encouraged Cedric could go on for hours.

He was worse them Ginny.

"Why oh sexy bewitcher of mine there is a reason for calling you. Have you watched the fellyvision" Cedric asked before Hermione giggled and shook her head.

Another reason why her life out side work hadn't been boring was trying to teach Luna and Cedric how to live in the muggle world.

Luna picked it up quickly but Cedric didn't show much interest in the subject.

"_Television _Cedric and no I haven't because I'm at work" Hermione admitted as Cedric grumbled something out of her ear shot and Hermione heard a snort from Luna.

"Well turn it on" Cedric ordered as Hermione rolled her eyes but still searched through her draws to find the remote for the sullen looking television used for entertaining visitors while they waited.

"What am I looking for Cedric" Hermione questioned as she grabbed the black remote and had to blow dust from it before turning to the out dated object sitting across from the sofas used for guests.

"And bewitcher isn't a word" Hermione added hearing a chuckle from Cedric before he was silent for a moment.

"Luna says the news channel" Cedric ordered as Hermione switched the television and started to flick through the channel's.

"I'm not telling you the name of the actor, pop star or writer again Cedric" Hermione growled remembering the weeks she had to endure Cedric or Luna calling her up to ask questions about the worlds media stars.

She had thanked Draco for giving the pair their own televisions in their flats with a kick to his shin.

"No it's national news oh sexy minx" Cedric drawled as Hermione groaned at his new nickname, he often tried to new ones but found that either he or Hermione hated it.

Goddess, sexy one, gorgeous and mistress were his favourites.

After several seconds she smiled brightly at finding the news channel and then spent several more seconds turning the thing up.

"A freak attack has left several people in hospital after a dozen spiders arrived within a town in Essex. The spiders have been reported at being over three feet tall and five feet wide; though the venom they injected into their victims is not lethal the wounds they inflict are serious" the male reporter declared as a photo of the mutant spiders appeared on screen.

Hermione shuddered at the picture and quickly switched the television off blocking the memory of the time she and Ginny's brother Ronald Weasley had ventured into the basement looking for a spare door handle only to find a nest of spiders.

Hermione had been left to fend for her self while Ron ran screaming from the room.

"So is this something magical" Hermione questioned as she glanced at her bosses office happy to find him still asleep.

"I think so. Harry told us to call you while he tried to get out work" Cedric admitted as Hermione thought throwing a scowling look to the clock.

Before Hermione could ask anything more she heard Cedric move away from the phone and chirp a greeting to someone.

"Is that Harry" Hermione asked once she heard Cedric's breathing.

"Nope snake boy is back" Cedric declared as Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

Cedric also had a nickname for Draco. Snake boy which the millionaire hated with a passion.

"Just talking to my sexy goddess Mione" Cedric replied to Draco who loudly growled while Hermione bristled.

"DIGGORY YOU WILL USE MY FULL NAME" Hermione growled down the phone while Cedric gulped and Hermione could hear him moving quickly.

"Snake boy sure has his knickers in a twist" Cedric chuckled as Hermione shook her head knowing that she would have to do something with Draco and Cedric but not really caring that much at the moment.

"I'll be there as soon as I can but I don't finish work till five" Hermione declared before there was a click on the phone and she wondered if Cedric had been forced to hang up on her.

"If you worked for me Granger things like _that _wouldn't be a problem" Draco drawled down the phone while Hermione glared at a spot beyond her desk.

"Take me off speaker phone Malfoy" Hermione ordered hearing a chuckle from Draco but sighed when there was another click.

After sounds of a struggle and a threat issued from Draco Hermione heard breathing down the phone.

"All I'm asking Granger is for you to reconsider my offer" Draco drawled as Hermione shivered at his use of his Slytherin voice but refused to raise to the bait.

"Malfoy I swear if you don't stop I'm suing you for all you have and you will have to work for me" Hermione threatened as Draco laughed out loud.

"And that would be a negative because?" Draco questioned as Hermione groaned and let her head slump to the desk. After several deep breaths and counting to ten more then five times she lifted her head and straightened her shoulders.

"I'll be there when I can Malfoy" Hermione declared before she slammed the phone down before Draco had the chance to respond.

Hermione jumped when a thud rung out from Mr Stiles office and she spun to find him stumbling to the door blinking through a haze of sleep to stare at her.

"Was that my wife" he questioned already looking fearful at having to be nagged at. With a smile Hermione shook her head and stood up from her desk.

"No. my friend called because of an emergency" Hermione explained as Mr Stiles stared at her with worry before he strolled out of his office unaware of the drool on his chin.

"Nothing serious I hope" Mr. Stiles asked as Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head knowing that even though she had been summoned it would be the four superheroes who took off to save the day.

"No not really serious but I was wondering if I could leave early today. I can come in early tomorrow if you want" Hermione asked as Mr. Stiles thought for several moments. Hermione smirked when he scowled at the clock too before looking back at Hermione.

"I think it should be alright for you take off... I might even get in a round of golf before going home myself" Mr. Stiles declared as Hermione smiled brightly at him before shaking her head.

"Did you want me to set up a message" Hermione questioned jerking her head towards the phone causing Mr. Stiles to give her a wide eyed look.

"God no. besides the only person who calls is my wife and Jerry" Mr. Stiles declared as Hermione laughed and gathered her stuff.

"The only bad thing to happen will be my wife nagging me tonight for not answering the phone and Jerry not discovering we don't have a soup of the day" Mr Stiles declared as Hermione burst out laughing.

She giggled about that all the way to Draco's penthouse.

* * *

This is just a teaser chapter as I'm not too sure if I'm going to carry on with this fic just yet.


	2. SPIDERS

Chapter two

SPIDERS

_Beta-ed by my wonderful Beta Reader_ _Squirrely Kitsune.  
_

* * *

Harry Potter could honestly say after twenty three years he had yet to see why people where so scared of spiders. Over bearing mothers trying to get you married he could understand but spiders.

But sitting in the living room of Draco Malfoy's penthouse he could only watch as Luna Lovegood shuddered every time Cedric declared how big the spiders reported in the news were.

"They're spiders" Harry ventured again gaining a look from Cedric and a shudder from Luna. Cedric nodded in agreement but rolled his eyes after looking at Luna.

"They move too fast and they have evil in their eyes" Luna reasoned as both boys looked at her incredulously before Cedric laughed and Harry shook his head.

"Oh shut up Cedric" Luna snapped as she threw her cushion at Cedric's head where it bounced off, making him yelp only to be caught by Draco when he and Neville stood behind the sofa.

Luna had learned a lot from the muggle's she spent time with, including Hermione's tendency to abuse her best friend.

"We discovered something" Draco drawled as he tossed the cushion on the sofa giving a pointed look to Luna and Cedric similar to a teachers warning look.

"Yes, I contacted Hagrid and he told me all about Aragog" Neville gushed almost bouncing in his spot while his bright eyes darted around the group before him. Draco rolled his eyes but refused to say anything to stop the flow of information.

"Aragog? Sounds like some foreign shop" Harry offered gaining a glare from Neville and an amused look from Draco who rolled his eyes at Harry.

"No... Aragog is the leader of the Acromantula, magical creatures, but he along with his family were captured by an evil witch over thirty years ago when Voldermort took over" Neville stated as the others stared up at him like he was in fact some teacher.

Cedric's stifled yawn Neville would be a boring teacher.

"The Acromantula have no loyalty to anyone besides their own kind. Hagrid confirmed it was Aragog on the news but he wasn't the one who attacked" Neville stated gaining confused looks from the four superheroes.

"How does he know that?" Harry questioned as Neville looked at him blankly for several seconds before shaking his head and waving a hand that nearly clipped Cedric around the back of the head.

"Because none of the victims died from the venom. An adult Acromantula can kill almost instantly with their venom before they take their prey away to eat them, the spiders that attacked were Aragog's children" Neville explained before footsteps echoed from the corridor leading to Draco's room and study.

Ginny walked towards the group with a large smile on her face and her red hair bouncing behind her.

"Being a reporter rocks" Ginny squealed before slumping down beside Harry and smiling brightly for the others who watched her with expectant looks.

"You report on fashion don't you red?" Cedric questioned with a puzzled look before ducking his head under Ginny's scowl.

"Just say reporter and there is someone willing to spill their guts badger boy" Ginny snipped before turning her nose up and turning from him.

"_Anyways,_ I know where the victims are being kept" Ginny declared as everyone looked at her amazed. Before anyone could say anything more the front door opened and Hermione walked in with her mobile pressed to her ear and her cheeks were burning red.

"No aunty I swear if there was something going on I would tell you. Mum is just getting her hopes up because she wasted all that time and energy on thinking me and Harry were together" Hermione declared to the other person before she froze and stared at the others.

Her cheeks grew hotter upon seeing Draco but she ducked her head and turned from the group.

"I can't _talk _about that _that _now" Hermione hissed ducking her head while Draco smiled smugly and Neville looked at the other man.

"You might want to get some new locks considering that we can all get in here now" Neville offered as Draco shot him a look and smirked.

"You might be right Neville" Draco agreed throwing a look to the rest of the group more so Cedric and Harry before looking back at Neville.

"But I don't mind _everyone_ who comes through my door" Draco drawled before looking at Hermione who was attempting to get a word into the conversation on the phone.

"When she starts knocking your door down for your body snake boy I'll have her locked up" Cedric chirped with a beaming smile on his face. Draco growled and hit Cedric around the head with a loud thud before turning his attention to Hermione.

"OK... OK... I'll talk to you later I promise. Give my love to Uncle Lewis" Hermione ordered firmly before she hung up and spun to look at the rest with an exhausted sigh.

"Sorry" she offered quickly heading towards the others bypassing Draco and slumping beside Cedric who quickly moved closer to her.

"Your aunt Pommy" Harry questioned as Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded before shoving her phone away and looking around the group.

"Are you just going to hover like some overgrown bird Malfoy?" Hermione demanded as Draco folded his arms and smirked.

"I'm enjoying the view from here Granger" Draco admitted before Hermione growled but Neville darted around and sat beside Hermione who counted to ten.

"I figured out where the victims are being hospitalize" Hermione offered as Ginny smirked at her and shrugged.

"Ditto" Ginny said as Hermione smiled at her ignoring the smug look.

"Pommy works at the hospital and she has been tending to three of the victims" Hermione declared as Ginny slumped down and grumbled while the rest ignored her.

"They collected samples of the venom the spiders used and they even managed to get a fang" Hermione explained as the rest all looked at each other.

"Pommy even spoke to one of the paramedics and police officers who arrived at the scene and discovered where the spiders went" Hermione added as everyone stared at her in amazement expect Harry who just smiled at her.

Though, technically no longer a paid reporter Hermione was still the best out of the two of them.

"They went into the woods between Canvey Island and Leigh; all following the largest spider out of the group" Hermione told them as everyone nodded taking in the information before Draco moved around to stand nearer the other heroes.

"Here's the plan, we go off looking for the spiders hive" Draco began only to have Neville sit up and hold his hand up.

"Spiders don't have hives. Especially the Acromantula they live as a family in dark places" Neville corrected before ducking his head avoiding Draco's glare.

"We find _them _wherever they are and figure out how to take them out before they can attack again" Draco finished firmly holding a glare at Neville for several seconds before looking at the group.

"And what do we do fearless leader?" Hermione mocked as Draco thought for a moment before opening his mouth with a smirk but Harry jumped to his feet.

"You, Ginny and Neville go talk to the victims and their families. Neville see if you can get a sample of the venom while the girls see if they can find out if anyone was controlling the spiders" Harry ordered giving Draco an exhausted look to which Draco simply shrugged.

"Now we have a plan" Ginny declared getting to her feet as the rest scrambled to follow her with Cedric smirking brightly at Draco when he pulled Hermione to feet and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Are we driving?" Hermione asked hopefully digging Cedric in the side when he lent his head on her shoulder.

"Drive for an hour, dressed like this?" Draco questioned waving a hand towards his robes while Harry chuckled at them.

"We won't draw _too _much attention" Draco declared sarcastically causing Hermione to glower at him before shrugging off Cedric's arm and walking over to Luna.

"Fine, I'm going with Luna because she knows how to make a proper landing" Hermione snipped turning her nose up while Luna smiled at the boys then shrugged when they sent her accusing looks.

"I'm going with Harry" Ginny declared quickly grabbing hold of Harry who alternated between blushing and smiling brightly.

Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione all sent one last smile before they vanished with a crack leaving Draco, Neville and Cedric glancing towards each other.

"Neville come on" Draco ordered before Neville looked and then just as quickly ducked his head moving towards Cedric who grinned brightly.

"I'll go with Cedric" Neville declared before Cedric caught his arm and the pair vanished leaving Draco to frown and fold his arms.

"I can Apparate" Draco declared to the empty penthouse before growling and vanishing him self with a crack.

* * *


	3. Dark Places

Chapter three

Dark places

* * *

The four heroes all held their grumbles to themselves as they trekked through the dark woods. Despite the sun shining the moment they ventured deeper into the woods used as boarder between Canvey Island and Leigh, light struggled to gain any ground.

Luna has stumbled several times on uprooted roots that had lain hidden like traps while Cedric and Harry both almost cast spells at hidden creatures bounding away from the team.

They had been tracking the spiders for the best part of an hour.

"This is stupid" Cedric cried as he stopped to squint through the darkness to stare at the other heroes. Harry and Luna both came to a stop but Draco carried on walking.

"What are we meant to do Cedric just hope to stumble across the spiders" Luna demanded firmly as Cedric glanced down and shrugging.

"Luna's right Cedric we're not just going to _stumble_ in to their webs and find them" Harry agreed as Cedric nodded chastised.

However there was a snap before Draco cried out then began to growl causing his friends to spin and look at him while he batted away webs that looked to be made from ropes.

"BLOODY BOLLOKING WEBS" He yelled before freezing. After a few seconds the other three all froze too when they heard the faint scuttling of millions of claws against dry leaves.

"I would love to point out how right you guys are but I'm kinder worried" Cedric declared as he grabbed his wand and held it before him spinning as the sounds of claws grew closer around them.

"So my children will feast on foolish muggle's tonight" a firm and deep voice declared before two trees seemed to be pushed apart and a spider the same size of a large dog moved forward.

The heroes drew together as red eyes flashed at them and the large spider stared at them in the dim light.

"Not muggle's... you're magical" the spider drawled while venom dripped from its fangs and made the leaves on the ground sizzle.

"Are you Aragog?" Luna questioned firmly as she stepped forward and the men stiffened ready to attack.

"Yes and I am now master of this dark place" Aragog declared as movement caused the heroes to snap their heads around but find nothing more then shadows and red eyes.

"Who sent you to this world?" Luna questioned as she turned to face Aragog who watched her closely.

"My mistress is evil, for thirty years she tormented me and my family. We were so hungry but she refused to feed us" Aragog hissed loudly only to be soothed by the hissing of hundred of other spiders.

Luna shuddered but refused to look away from Aragog.

"Why did she torment you?" Luna asked as Aragog moved forward but stopped when Luna refused to step back and instead glare at the spider.

"She is cruel. But now it is our time to torment and to feast" Aragog declared before slinking back and almost grinning at the heroes.

"Starting with your flesh" he ordered before disappearing into the darkness. The four heroes all jumped when it seemed hundreds of spiders started to crowd in on them.

"I always preferred action to talking" Cedric declared dryly as he turned to several spiders and grinned at them while he stood back to back with Luna, Harry and Draco.

"Pity that doesn't work with Hermione" Harry commented as he focused on several more spiders and Draco jerked his head keeping his eyes on ten spiders.

"Depends on whose doing the action there Potter" Draco countered before Luna growled and lifted her hand gracefully pointing her wand towards the closest spider.

"If you would like to carry on talking I'll defeat all these spiders" Luna ordered as the boys all smirked before they began throwing spells at the spiders.

It was three hours later when the heroes finished and covered in a subsidence that could only be listed as Spider guts the four heroes made their way back to the meeting point.

Ginny was the first to spot them and she quickly scrunched her nose up at the sight of them. Hermione and Neville spun to see what made Ginny react. Neville gaped at the heroes while Hermione chewed her lower lip to stop from laughing at the scene.

"Neville got a sample of the venom, Miniver is going to help make the anti-venom" Hermione chirped as Harry and Luna slumped down on to the low wall lining the alley way while Draco and Cedric attempted to remove more spider guts from their robes.

"God you smell" Ginny exclaimed as Draco and Cedric glared at her before returning to their cleaning.

"Did you get all the spiders" Neville asked inching away from the soiled heroes while Harry looked up exhausted.

"All but Aragog and the one we're assuming is his mate" Harry admitted as Hermione clucked her tongue in thought.

"We couldn't find anyone controlling the spiders" Ginny informed them as she watched with a giggle as Draco whipped some of the guts from him straight at Cedric who jumped out of the way just in time.

"We did, turns out spiders can talk too" Harry admitted as Cedric glared at Draco who was throwing him an innocent look.

"Great _more _talking beasts" Ginny grumbled as Hermione snapped a look towards her and folded her arms.

"What is that suppose to mean" Hermione demanded as Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"That bird of yours always talks about me" Ginny declared as Hermione arched her eyebrows before shaking her head.

"He does not"

"Does so"

"Does not"

"CAN WE" Draco bellowed causing both women to jump and look at him "Please just go home and shower, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to find out if this stuff stains" Draco drawled as the three muggle's all glanced at each other before stepping closer together.

"CAB" they chirped together before racing past the heroes and raced towards taxi cab point.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sitting in darkness the figure growled when she felt each of Aragog's children die at the hands of the Hogwarts Heroes. Though Aragog and his mate survived it would be another thirty years before she could amass another spider army to rival the one she had.

With a snarl a goblet flew across the chamber making the basilisk hiss and rear up from his spot on the ground.

"I WANT THEM TO PAY" she howled as the basilisk slowly slithered towards her and reared back to tower over her.

"NO" she snarled slapping the basilisk hard across his snot forcing the snake to back down and hiss angry at her.

"I shall make them understand they will not win against me" the woman hissed before she rose from her chair and marched towards the dark hole leading to the cages and the dangerous beasts.

The Basilisk flicked his long forked tongue out then hissed before lowering it self to the ground and slithered after his mistress.

* * *


	4. Invites and Talks

Chapter three

Invites and talks

Beat-ed by Squirrely Kitsune my wonderful Beta Reader.

* * *

Draco rubbed the towel over his tousled blonde locks fiercely as he wandered from his room. He was still grumbling over the fact that he had to toss out his robes after scrubbing at them for the best part of two hours. Cutting his losses he decided he needed to scrub himself.

Smirking to himself, Draco remembered his latest bicker with Hermione, it actually started out innocently enough with Hermione ordered Draco to wash as he was beginning to smell a lot worse to which Draco questioned if she would be willing to scrub his back.

Well it was _innocent_ on Hermione's part.

Draco had just pulled the towel over his eyes when the front door open then closed and he smiled brightly upon thinking Hermione had come back to finish their bickering.

True he had yet to openly admit to her that he was pretty much in love with her, he found the flirting and riling up more fun.

"Finally reconsidered seeing me in the shower Granger" Draco drawled as he slipped the towel from his head, grateful that he yet to slip his light sweat shirt on.

But upon seeing Blaise Zabini staring at him with a smirk Draco quickly flushed and tossed the towel towards a kitchen chair before slipping the sweat shirt over his head.

"I thought I _taught _you some better lines then that Drake" Blaise drawled as Draco threw him and look and headed towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"You didn't teach me anything Zabini" Draco snapped as he grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Blaise who caught it gracefully before he walked over to the kitchen table and slumped into a chair.

"So what you finally give in and told Hermione you like her" Blaise questioned after taking a long gulp of water while Draco eyed him and smirked.

"No besides what makes you think I like Granger as anything more then a friend" Draco questioned as Blaise gave him a dead panned look.

"It might have to do with all the flirting you two do _or _the fact that you actually growl every time Cedric flirts with her" Blaise declared as Draco glared and shook his head.

"Is there a reason why your here or is it just for your own amusement" Draco demanded as Blaise chuckled before he held his hands up in surrender.

"I wanted to know how everything went today and I wanted to give you your invite" Blaise declared as he pulled a glamorized and over bright pink envelope from his pocket and holding it gingerly between two fingers gave it to Draco who screwed his nose up at the sight of it.

"Everything went fine apart from the attack of giant spiders and smelling like something that had died last summer" Draco declared as he ripped the envelope open and pulled the pale pink card from inside.

"Gold and _pink"_ Draco questioned waving the invitation at Blaise who shrugged and sipped his water.

"So that was why you were showering and offering Hermione a peep show" Blaise commented as Draco rolled his eyes, tossing the invitation on the table as far away from him.

"I wasn't offering her anything like that. We had a squabble and I got the last word in and you know how much she _hates _that" Draco declared causing Blaise to chuckle and nod his head.

"So what part of that was meant to convince me you haven't fallen for the woman" Blaise questioned innocently causing Draco to glare at him and force a growl down.

"What is this invitation about and how do I get out of it" Draco hissed as Blaise smirked at his flustered friend but instead of remarking on it he pushed the invitation towards Draco.

"It's from our new business partner Umbridge and no you can't get out of it. You've avoided the last four parties" Blaise declared as Draco rolled his eyes taking a large gulp from his water.

"Drake I know your father took care of this sort of thing and I know you've been doing a better job at running the company but there are some things you have to do that your father did" Blaise reasoned as Draco slumped in his chair and avoided his friends eyes.

Blaise was a blessing to Draco, they had been friends during college and when Draco became out of control as a teenager Blaise was usually there to help pick him up. Once Draco returned from Scotland it was Blaise he confided in about his newly discovered heritage and powers.

When Draco became chairman of the London Company Blaise took a job that was below him just so he could help Draco out when he needed to take off to play superhero.

When Draco took up his new role of owner of Malfoy Corps and superhero Blaise stepped in and ran the business for Draco.

After all was said and done Blaise was more like Draco's brother then friend. And if it needed to be said Blaise wouldn't shy away.

"If I made you chairman of the company would you go" Draco questioned as he looked at Blaise who shook his head firmly.

"No, besides you get to bring a date and if you take one of your old girlfriends Hermione will have to be held back" Blaise offered as Draco let out a bark of laughter before picking up the offending pink card.

"I suppose I'm going to a party" Draco drawled as Blaise smiled brightly at his friend before holding his hand out in an effeminate way.

"You're going to be _sooo_ cute" Blaise cooed before Draco laughed and threw the card at Blaise's head. Joining in with the laughter Blaise rose to his feet and tilted his head towards the bottle of water.

"Thanks for the drink mate but I have a date" Blaise declared as Draco raised his eyebrow with interest while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of date. I said I would watch some movies with Luna and get some things sorted out for her" Blaise explained only to roll his eyes at Draco's arched eyebrows.

"What part of that was meant to convince me that you don't like Luna as more then a friend" Draco questioned using Blaise own words to fluster the Italian.

"Just worry about getting a tux and a date for Friday" Blaise ordered before he waved a hand and jogged towards the door.

"AND I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE LUNA AS _JUST_ A FRIEND" Blaise called over his shoulder before he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him while Draco grinned brightly and stared at the card.

* * *


	5. Full moon and attacks

Chapter five

Full moons and attacks

Hazel eyes flashed as the thin and starved man tore at his lank and greasy hair. The figure watched with a twisted smile as the cage man began to tear at the ragged shirt, his back arching painfully causing the veins to strain against his pale and tightened skin.

The woman glanced up towards the sliver of the full moon that stole through the small window and smiled brightly before looking back to the transformation.

Behind her there was more sounds of struggling and grunting as two other people went through the same painful mutation of their bodies.

However she watched the man because even after twenty years of being held prisoner and tormented daily he still fought against his beast nature.

The sound of tearing flesh was enough to extract a gleeful giggle from the woman as the man lost out against his battle and began to transform. Course black hair seeped through his pours and soon his whole body was covered. The basilisk reared up by the woman's side when the howl erupted from the man when his face began to grow and turn into a snout with large teeth gnashing against the pain.

With in minutes a thin but large werewolf paced where the man once thrashed and with a snarl the creature flung it self at the bars making them shudder in protest.

"Now Remus do really wish to be punished" the woman drawled clicking her finger nails against the bars making the werewolf slink back to the shadows and glare up at her with yellow eyes.

"Good boy, I have a wonderful treat for you tonight" the woman cooed before turning to look at the two other werewolves pacing their cages watching her with hunger and fear.

"You are to feast tonight. You can maim, kill and slaughter as many people as you want" the woman declared as the basilisk hissed at Remus who growled back baring his teeth and hunching his back ready to spring at the snake.

"I want the flesh of those who are rich and powerful" the woman ordered turning to stare at Remus who lowered his body but still snarled at the basilisk.

"Then you shall find the founders chosen children and you will tear their throats out" the woman finished in a firm voice before she turned on her heel and strolled towards the entrance pulling her wand from her jacket and waving it towards the cages.

The two other werewolves bounded out of their cages and quickly slunk away from the snake waiting for Remus who lurched forward to stand within inches of the snake that hissed and bore his fangs at the creature.

Standing there for several moments glaring at each other Remus held his head up and howled loudly before turning and charging towards the exit the spiders had used followed quickly by the two other beasts.

The basilisk hissed as it watched Remus disappeared before it turned and slithered after its mistress.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fawkes tilted his head as he watched his mistress crawl around before her sofa looking for an apparently elusive shoe. Trilling towards her the phoenix shook its head when he gained a grunt as a response.

A few seconds later Hermione sprung up clutching a black Mary Jane shoe and smiling brightly.

Fawkes trilled again and Hermione spun to stare at him scrunching her brow up at him.

"What do you mean these won't go with the dress?" Hermione demanded managing to push herself up to her feet in a green wrap round dress.

"These are Mary Jane's shoes Fawkes" Hermione reasoned as the bird trilled again making Hermione slump her shoulders glancing down at her dress.

"I'm aware that this dress is green and these shoes are black. Black goes with everything" Hermione countered as Fawkes flapped his wings and trilled loudly.

"Oh when did you become such a fashion expert" Hermione grumbled before Fawkes trilled and looked at the large white box taking up most of Hermione kitchen counter.

"Just because _Malfoy _bought me the dress doesn't mean I have to wear it" Hermione argued as Fawkes flapped his wings again more firmly before Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter muttering under her breath.

"I'm starting to wonder how well you've been getting on with Malfoy and Ginny" Hermione snipped as Fawkes snapped his beak before trilling. Hermione dropped her shoe beside the box and lifted the lid.

Scrunching her nose up at the dress laying inside she looked at Fawkes and went to argue her point again when the bird trilled and Hermione turned and dove into the box pushing the dress aside to find a black shoe box tucked away.

Frowning Hermione lifted it out and pulled the lid off only to gasp loudly.

With a squeal Hermione pushed her Mary Jane shoe off the counter and pulled out the pair of Jimmy Choo's, chewing her lip she slipped them on to her feet and beamed at the picture they made on her feet.

"If I _say _I ruined them do you think Malfoy will let me keep them" Hermione questioned as she looked at Fawkes who tilted his head again before trilling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the lid back on the dress box and skipped around the counter and Fawkes perch.

"Just because he _can _afford these doesn't mean I'm going to take them without paying him back" Hermione responded as Fawkes shook his head and trilled lowly.

"I don't know why you think Malfoy is trying to buy me. I mean after all he did invite me and it is some big company event I would hope he would want his date to look good" Hermione declared before she spun and scrunched her nose up at the box again.

"Though how he thought I would look good in that is still a mystery" Hermione grumbled as Fawkes trilled in response and Hermione glared at him.

"Oh be quiet or I'm letting Cedric baby sit you again" Hermione threatened as the phoenix flapped his wings with alarm and fear.

The one and only time Hermione asked Cedric to look after Fawkes while she visited her parents for the weekend she came home to find out that she had sentenced him to two days of watching mind numbing television and listening to Cedric sing off tune to Hermione's CDS.

The pair stared at each other for several seconds before there was a loud knock at the door and Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fawkes while the bird trilled to himself.

Hermione stalked past the phoenix, grabbing her clutch purse on route and opened the door to find Draco tugging violently at his tie.

"I hate this thing already" he growled before his grey eyes fell on Hermione's outfit and he raised his eyebrows.

"You could have declined" Hermione retorted as she closed the door and fishing her keys from her purse she locked the door.

"I couldn't again" Draco declared before he raised his eyebrows at Hermione's outfit and waved a hand.

"What happened to the dress I bought you" he questioned as Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"It had ropes... _ropes _Malfoy" Hermione declared as Draco frowned and thought about the dress.

"That was silk string not ropes and again what happened to it" Draco stated as Hermione shook her head before looking down at her outfit.

"How was I meant to get it done up" Hermione questioned looking up to Draco who smirked down at her and tilted his head in thought.

"I could have helped if you asked" he offered before receiving a loud and hard slap in the chest with Hermione's purse before she strolled down the corridor causing Draco to chuckle and quickly race after her while rubbing his chest.

"I don't even want to hear your suggestion on how I was meant to get it off" Hermione threw over her shoulder now marching through the street door while Draco stared at her innocently.

"I would have suggested asking Ginny" Draco called with a large smile before following Hermione out into the night.

The Party hall was thankfully decorated in tasteful 'colours', shimmering pinks and gold's. Draco had actually sighed upon seeing it while Hermione rolled her eyes but still smiled.

After dancing with several older gentlemen under the watchful eyes of Draco, Hermione couldn't help but remember the night when Voldermort's followers attacked and she came face to face with Voldermort's craziest follower Bella.

"Quiet the bell of the ball isn't she" a thick and heavy voice declared next to Draco who jerked his eyes away from Hermione who was currently laughing after being told an amusing tale.

Glancing around Draco couldn't help but grin brightly at seeing a plump and overly aged man standing beside him watching the dancing crowd.

"Slughorn always a pleasure to see you" Draco declared as he shook the older man's hand. Horace Slughorn had been an important figure during his father's early years in running a company. Slughorn was greedy and only made connections with people who could help him achieve his goals. But he was kind enough to Draco and he often told the young boy many stories to ease the discomfort of having a deranged wizard for a father.

"Like wise Draco. Glad to see your taking your new position in your stride" Slughorn declared as Draco swallowed hard and lowered his head at the memory of how he came to own Malfoy corp.

"So why is such a young and vigorous man like you not dancing with the prettiest girl here" Slughorn demanded jerking his hand towards the crowd almost spilling his red wine over the ground.

Draco laughed and looked up to the older man but before he could explain the young woman in question made her way over to the pair.

"Save me" Hermione hissed but still with a good natured smile on her face before she looked at Slughorn and all but beamed at him.

"Mr. Slughorn, you probably don't remember me but I interview you when I was at college" Hermione chirped as Slughorn blanked for a moment before smiling at Hermione.

"I should have remembered you Miss Granger. Draco I never did tell you about this young woman, I swear I've never sweated so much during an interview" Slughorn chuckled shaking his head while Draco raised his eyebrows while Hermione blushed bright red.

"And she was nothing but a half pint with pigtails" Slughorn admitted as Draco laughed before gaining a glare from Hermione.

"I will be gravely upset if you tell me this lovely young lady is wasting her time as your date" Slughorn declared in mock outrage as both Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Well Slughorn" "We're friends" Hermione finished ignoring Draco's pointed look but Slughorn glanced between the two before chuckling to himself.

"Of course my dear" Slughorn winked at Hermione who blushed again and ducked her head.

"Have you met Dolores yet?" Slughorn questioned offering a small smile to Hermione when she sent him a silent thank you for changing the subject.

"Umbridge? No I can't say I have but apparently I've signed a few contracts with her" Draco admitted with a shrug as Slughorn shook his head disapprovingly.

"Draco really and I thought your father taught you better then that" Slughorn stated as Draco lowered his eyes again and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"So Mr. Slughorn, are you still trying to take over the business world?" Hermione quickly questioned causing Slughorn to chuckle and look at her again.

"I see your still trying to get that golden interview" Slughorn declared as Hermione blushed before ducking her head while Draco smiled at her.

"Granger isn't reporting any more" Draco admitted as Slughorn raised his eyebrow while Hermione's head ducked lower.

"You haven't given up your dream because I remember that young woman in my office who would take the world by storm" Slughorn questioned before Draco lifted his chin.

"She's freelance now isn't that right Granger" Draco asked looking to Hermione who looked up with a snap before nodding.

"She gets to choose which story to write" Draco declared as Hermione smiled up at him before nodding at Slughorn.

"So be careful Slughorn, she'll be asking you questions again" Draco teased as the three of them laughed before Slughorn looked to Hermione.

"Well my dear would you favor an old man with a dance" Slughorn questioned as Hermione beamed up at him and nodded.

"Of course I would" Hermione agreed taking Slughorn's offered hand while Draco took the older man's drink.

With a smile Draco watched the pair move back to the crowd tipping his head forward when Hermione offered him a large smile as thanks.

Draco chuckled to himself when Hermione blushed at something Slughorn said before laughing out loud.

"Draco" A high shrill voice called before Draco turned and saw a dark haired woman making a bee line towards him before he groaned but plastered a fake smile on.

"Pansy" Draco greeted as he smiled at the woman. Pansy Parkinson was a mistake for more then one reason, she was a gold digger but wasn't smart enough to keep a man long enough to actually marry him. She was also vindictive when it came to competition and though she couldn't get a man to marry her she often made sure that no other woman would get the chance.

During his rebellion years he enjoyed her company for a total of two weeks before moving on.

"I've missed you on so many occasions. I was in Italy when your father held the auction otherwise I would have been there to see you" Pansy cooed as Draco shrugged and forced himself not to step back from her. Pansy wore a purple strap dress with ruffles flowing along her skirt with her jet black hair cut in a razor sharp bob.

She was pretty but even Draco could see she had worked hard at the image. When she glanced towards Hermione and sneered he knew she was still petty enough to hate anyone looking better then her.

"Well that evening didn't turn out well and after the accident I haven't been a party mood" Draco admitted injecting enough self pity in his voice to make it believable. Even if his father hadn't been an evil murdering and betraying bastard Draco wouldn't have missed not going to a party.

"Oh my dear how silly I feel. Oh Draco how terrible it was to hear about your father he was always so kind" Pansy exclaimed after schooling her expression to balance the right amount of sympathy, horror and pouting to make it look like she cared about more then the fact that Draco was richer then he was when they dated.

"Yeah I know it's a shame but I've coped" Draco admitted as Pansy quickly wrapped her pale fingers around his forearm and smiled seductively up at him.

"If you ever need someone to _talk _to then call me" Pansy drawled as Draco smiled before pulling his arm back and shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Thank you. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Draco quickly changed the subject screwing his nose up when Pansy flicked her hair over her shoulder despite it lacking enough length to reach her shoulders.

"Oh it's been such fun, Dolores always knew how to throw a party" Pansy drawled as though she held first hand knowledge. Draco nodded as though he was listening while sending out silent prays for help.

"Slughorn was being his usual hovering-self, it would be creepy if he wasn't so rich" Pansy declared before she giggled and Draco had to force his smile.

"And now he has his hands on some snob" Pansy declared scrunching her nose smiling dumbly while Draco clenched his fist.

"Where's your date Draco or have you come alone because I'm more then willing to keep you company" Pansy drawled leaning in closer to Draco only to have him lean back.

"Thanks for holding my drink Draco" Hermione chirped suddenly appearing by Draco's side making Pansy glare at her and Draco beam.

"No problem Hermione" Draco declared brightly before smirking when Hermione took Slughorn's drink from Draco and slipped her arm through his and leant on him.

"I hope Slughorn didn't tire you out" Draco declared as Hermione laughed and shook her head before she looked at Pansy and smirked at her sour look.

"Are you boring people again Draco, you promised me to take a night off" Hermione scolded lightly as Draco shrugged and ducked his head while Pansy silently fumed at the other woman.

"I found Draco couldn't bore me with anything" Pansy snipped as Hermione snapped a cool stare towards her before moving closer to Draco and slipping her arm around his waist possessively forcing Draco to wrap his arm around her shoulders and smirk to himself.

"Oh _believe me_ I know Draco isn't boring" Hermione drawled before winking at Pansy and leaning forward as though to impart a secret.

"At anything" Hermione declared as Pansy jerked back and glared at Hermione who smiled brightly before leaning back into Draco's side.

"Pansy Parkinson this is Hermione Granger my" "_date_" Hermione almost hissed tightening her hold on Draco who swallowed his chuckle while Pansy clutched her glass tightly.

"Nice to meet you I'm sure" Pansy snipped coldly as Hermione looked to Draco and rolled her eyes before looking back to Pansy.

"How do you know Draco" Hermione asked innocently before sipping her drink while Pansy pushed her shoulders back and threw Hermione a smug look.

"We dated a few years ago" Pansy declared as Hermione nodded before smiling innocently at her.

"That's nice" she declared bored before turning to Draco who was beaming with pride at having Hermione on his side.

"How long have you two known each other" Pansy questioned as Hermione raised her eyebrows before looking to Draco who stared back at her.

"What is it now Draco" Hermione questioned as Draco pretended to think for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Four months but with Hermione it feels like I've known her longer... like we were made for each other" Draco drawled looking back only to hold back the laugh at seeing Pansy's cold glare.

Hermione laughed sweetly before leaning up to Draco and turned her head towards his ear.

"Did you steal that from Cedric" Hermione hissed as Draco laughed and smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Of course dear I promised a few hours here" Draco declared as Hermione blushed and threw him a glare before ducking her head.

"Sorry Pansy but we have to make the rounds, Hermione has other plans for us tonight" Draco drawled squeezed Hermione's shoulders to stop her from digging her elbow into his side.

"It was nice seeing you _Draco_" Pansy declared putting emphasized on his name before turning her nose up at Hermione.

"Miss Granger" she said before she stalked away leaving the pair to stare after her before they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy you didn't _seriously_ date that woman" Hermione giggled as Draco shrugged and shook his head.

"What can I say my taste in women wasn't as sophisticated as it is now" Draco declared with a wink causing Hermione to roll her eyes and shove him away.

"DRACO MALFOY" a shrill voice called as the pair snapped their heads up to see a round woman with shocking grey hair heading towards them.

The pair both winched at the bright pink two piece suit before Hermione lent towards Draco and grinned.

"You didn't date her too did you Malfoy?" Hermione hissed before Draco made a gagging face causing Hermione to giggle before she stiffened when the woman stood before them.

"I'm sorry my dear for calling out to you like some commoner but I had been hoping to see you tonight" the woman declared before she thrust her chubby hand out with her sharp pink nails causing Draco to glance at Hermione who shrugged.

Quickly shaking then letting go of the woman's hand Draco couldn't help but look at her with confusion.

"Dolores Umbridge" the woman declared as Draco smiled warmly at her and nod.

"It's a wonderful party, you have really out done your self" Draco praised as Umbridge waved a hand but still looked smug at the compliment.

"I'm sure it is nothing like the parties you are use to attending" Umbridge declared in an over sweet tone causing Hermione to bite back the gag.

"And you my dear have been quite a hit tonight; tell me what are your connections" Umbridge questioned turning to Hermione who arched her eyebrows.

"Connections" Hermione questioned as Umbridge nodded eagerly while Draco cringed back knowing how this was going to end.

"Yes dear, does your family do business with the Malfoy's or have you got your own wealth" Umbridge questioned as Hermione quickly stiffened and stared at the woman.

"My parents are dentists and I'm a reporter" Hermione declared watching with a glare as Umbridge straightened and inched away from Hermione as though she was riddled with disease.

"Hermione's my date" Draco explained as Umbridge sent him a cool look before nodding.

"Well hope you've been enjoying yourself among all these pricey drinks and conversations" Umbridge drawled before Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder to stop her from lunging at Umbridge.

"I've coped considering my connections" Hermione snipped as Umbridge sniffed then smiled at Draco.

"We must talk later on" she ordered giving a pointed look towards Hermione who bristled while Draco nodded and started to step around Umbridge.

"We will, please excuse us but I promised to listen to Slughorn" Draco quickly excused them before he dragged Hermione away from the woman.

"OF ALL" "GRANGER" Draco hissed smiling at a few other people before he came to a stop forcing Hermione to stare at him.

"You shouldn't let people like _that _get to you" Draco ordered gripping her arms while Hermione fumed and threw at look back to Umbridge.

"I hate people who think they are better then others just because they have money" Hermione growled before Draco lifted his hand and caught Hermione's chin forcing her to look back at him.

"I have money and I think your better then 99% of these people" Draco assured as Hermione crinkled her brow at him.

"Who's the 1% Malfoy" Hermione questioned as Draco chuckled and let his hand drop back to her arm.

"Well you always said I was an egotistical jerk" Draco joked as Hermione laughed and relaxed before sighing.

"How much longer do we have to stay here" Hermione whined as Draco laughed and arched an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you actually had plans for us tonight" Draco teased before Hermione shoved him backwards and gave him the glass back.

"Go get me a proper drink Malfoy" Hermione growled with a smile while Draco bowed slightly before he turned and walked towards the bar.

Shaking her head Hermione turned to watch the dancers smiling at seeing so many old fashion dancers on the floor. Lost in her own musing Hermione didn't hear the gasps at first but like most of the other people she jumped and spun to see where the blood churning scream came from.

For several seconds no one moved just staring at a large clearing in the dancers but a loud howl forced everyone into action and people began to push and scream their way towards the exit.

Hermione grunted when people forced their way past her but she brought her elbows up and began to move against the flowing crowd in the hopes to find out what was happening.

After pushing forward for what seemed like hours Hermione suddenly came stumbling through the crowd beside a group of people huddled around someone who was weeping and whimpering. Hermione was attempting to push her through the group when a snarl rippled through the hall.

Spinning round Hermione saw two hunched wolf like creatures loping towards the shadows while the largest of the three stood in the middle of the hall with foam dripping from its mouth.

Swallowing hard Hermione attempted to move away from the group and find Draco when the wolf snapped his head towards Hermione and snarled at her.

"Good boy" she cooed before standing stiff when the wolf moved towards her slowly while its red tongue lolled to the side of its mouth.

"I'm more of a cat person" Hermione declared before the wolf stopped and then howled lowering its head ready to charge at Hermione.

Before she could drag in a breath to cry out she was roughly jerked to the side and all but stumbled while the wolf crashed into a table and howled in pain and frustration.

"Move" Draco ordered as Hermione looked behind her to see the wolf scrabbling to its feet before shaking its head and snarling at them.

"Draco" Hermione started before Draco jerked towards him and shoved her towards an over turned table.

"I'm on it Granger just hide" he ordered before jogging across the now empty hall tugging at his jacket. Hermione watched as Draco began to lead the wolf away from the group and Hermione.

With panic and fear rising Hermione watched as Draco and the wolf stared at each other for several seconds before she caught movement above his head and saw one of the smaller wolves leap from the balcony above his head.

Crying out Hermione could only watch as the wolf's body managed to clip Draco and send him flying forwards, when the wolf landed the largest wolf snapped his teeth at it and growled forcing the other wolf to back away from them.

Glancing around her Hermione saw a stake knife and quickly grabbed before pushing her self up just as Draco managed to regain his footing only to be body chucked by the large wolf. There was a sickening thud as Draco twisted and smashed his head against the floor only to have the wolf land directly on his chest.

The wolf began snapping its teeth at Draco's throat but thanks to his quick reflexes Draco braced his forearms against the beast's throat and held it back. Hitching her skirt up Hermione bunched the material in one hand and gripped the knife tightly in her other.

Just as the beast was gaining the upper hand Hermione sprung forward and plunged the knife into the wolves' stocky shoulder. The knife hit bone causing the wolf to rear back and howl while Hermione scraped the knife back before losing her footing and hitting the ground hard.

Snapping up to a sitting position Hermione watched as the wolf staggered back and whimper before it snarled at her then turned and limped away howling as it crashed through a window only to be followed by the other two beasts moments later.

Sitting in stunned silence Hermione watched as the clouds rolled across the sky revealing the full moon under which the three wolves all howled.

"Granger" Draco called as he sat up causing Hermione to snap her head around and then blanch at the sight of his freely bleeding head wound. Scrambling over to him Hermione went to touch his wound but he snapped back and stared at her.

"You ok" Draco questioned as Hermione stared at him blankly for a few seconds before raising her eyebrows.

"ME" she squeaked as Draco smiled weakly at her before bracing himself with one hand on her shoulder, moving quickly Hermione got to her feet and helped Draco stand.

"You know from now on either I don't go to any more parties or I don't bring you, because whenever we're at a party together there is always an attack" Draco drawled as Hermione laughed before holding the bloody knife up.

"This time I saved you" Hermione declared as Draco chuckled before tightening his grip on Hermione.

* * *

Thanks to my Beat Reader once more; Squirrely Kitsune


	6. Wolf men

Chapter six

Wolf men

* * *

The five of them made a sight as they raced along the hospital corridor eagerly looking for Draco Malfoy. Ginny still had her self wedged between Harry and Cedric who had held her back when the nurse on the desk refused to release information about the millionaire while Luna and Blaise lead the group.

Each had worry written across their faces.

After several turns they quickly found the private room the Malfoy name had acquired and without even knocking they marched in looking for the worst.

Instead they all froze when they found a grumbling Draco sitting on the bed with a white bandage attached to his forehead while Hermione lent by his side clutching his hand tightly and looking older then she was.

"OH MY GOD" Ginny exclaimed pushing past everyone while Draco looked up at them with a 'feeling sorry for myself' expression only to have Ginny stand in front of Hermione and point at her shoes.

"When did you get them" Ginny demanded as Draco rolled his eyes and everyone else relaxed offering a smile at the red heads priority.

"I'm fine Ginny" Draco drawled as Ginny glanced at him and frowned before waving a hand.

"I saw that the moment I walked in and heard you grumbling, if you were laying down in pain I would have asked about the shoes last" Ginny declared as Draco grumbled while the rest just chuckled.

"What happened" Luna questioned ignoring Ginny and Draco's shared pout while the rest just hid their smirks.

"There was an attack at the party" Hermione explained.

"These wolves just appeared out of no where and one of them managed to break some ladies arm when they came in but other then that I don't think they hurt anyone" Hermione declared before Draco cleared his throat and tilted his head towards her causing Hermione to roll her eyes and give him a pointed look.

"That's your own fault for thinking you could take them on without anyone helping you" Hermione snipped making Draco slump his shoulders and pout.

"We don't have wolves in this country" Harry pointed out as Hermione and Draco looked at him.

"I'm saying wolves because I don't know what else to call them" Hermione declared as Luna glanced to Cedric who raised his eyebrows in response to her silent questioning.

"What is it" Ginny demanded seeing the pair's glances causing them to jump and look at everyone.

"Give me a description of the one Draco faced" Luna ordered as Hermione furrowed her brow attempting to recall the details.

"It stood roughly three inches shorter then me if it was standing on its hind legs, it had dark brown hair but it was sleeker then any wolf I've ever seen. Its snout was longer and it looked starved" Draco filled in as Luna paled before taking a deep breath.

"You OK" Blaise questioned touching Luna's elbow only to have her look at him sadly before looking at the rest of the group.

"Did it have yellow eyes" Luna questioned as both Draco and Hermione nodded and Luna sighed once more.

"It was a werewolf. Dumbledore told us of a tale that was meant to scare children but it was real" Luna explained before stole a deep breath.

"Around the time of the Founders there was a wizard, Fenrir Greyback, who was a savage, building his magic he would torment anyone classed as an enemy to him" Luna swallowed hard against the next part.

"The Founders were said to have approach Fenrir when the Romans began to attack England and Scotland, they wanted him to fight for them to drive back the troops even though they knew what he would do" Luna explained as Hermione and Ginny blanched while the three other heroes lowered their heads.

"But before the could seal the deal Fenrir butchered a family thought to be helping the Romans and left only one member alive but completely insane" Luna muttered with disgust.

"So the Founders could only have Fenrir captured and held in prison until they had safely removed themselves from our world, after which they sentenced Fenrir. Because he was considered such an animal he would be forever cursed to give into a cold and savage beast but never able to vent his anger. He was an outcast and each month upon the nights of a full moon he would transform and become a werewolf but he was locked up and so attacked himself" Luna admitted dejectedly before Blaise put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is always a '_but_' in these stories" Ginny prompted as Luna nodded.

"He escaped from his prison one night and was never caught again, he grew to love his new beast form and so began to change himself so he was completely animal but he only achieved a half transformation. He looked almost human but had no human feelings to stop him from murdering children or infecting them with his curse. They say he is still alive now but is an old man, but his infection still lives on and anyone who transform on a full moon can still bite and turn someone else into a werewolf" Luna admitted as everyone glanced to Draco and Hermione and inched back.

"Malfoy wasn't bitten, he hit his head" Hermione snapped standing up straighter after seeing their looks.

"So giant spiders that can talk and now werewolves does anyone think that's a little too strange to be an accident" Blaise questioned as everyone nodded.

"Aragog said someone was holding him and his family prisoner for nearly thirty years, the same person who could have been keeping the werewolves locked up" Harry pointed out as everyone stiffened at the idea.

"So either they have ripped a hole through the veil or they were stuck here with every intention of keep those beasts locked up" Draco offered as Hermione, Ginny and Blaise all blanched at the idea.

"They were probably working for Voldermort and wanted to help him get control over the world" Cedric offered before Draco straightened his shoulders and pressed his free hand on the bed.

"Then that means we have to find them before they start releasing more creatures" Draco ordered as he went to stand up but Hermione quickly pushed him back down.

"You haven't been released yet" she ordered as Draco rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"The doctors and nurses all said I was fine it was just a cut" Draco countered as Hermione stared at him firmly.

"The goddess is right if you haven't been released" Cedric offered but Draco growled and glared at him while entwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"I said I was fine" Draco growled as Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't pull her hand free while Cedric shook his head.

"We have to find those werewolves too, if they didn't return to their cages then they will be a danger to everyone" Luna ordered trying to stop Draco from carrying on with his growls to Cedric.

"Draco you go home and rest" Harry ordered in a tone that broke no grounds for discussion before he looked at Luna and Cedric.

"We'll go looking for the werewolves" Harry issued as the pair nodded in agreement before Hermione stood up.

"I'll start looking for places someone could hide these creatures without too many questions" Hermione declared before Draco tugged her hand back to him.

"Blaise can watch over Draco" Harry ordered as Draco shot him a dirty look while Blaise made a show of kicking at the ground.

"I said I was _fine" _Draco whined but Hermione quickly turned on him and propped her free hand on her hips.

"Even though I doubt anything could hurt that thick head of yours Malfoy, you were still hurt and it will make me feel better if someone was with you tonight" Hermione ordered as Draco glared up at her while the rest all watched amused by Hermione bossy nature.

"Then you watch over me if you're that bothered, but I can assure you I'm fine" Draco countered as Hermione groaned and threw her hand up.

"What about me, do I just sit at home and knit?" Ginny drawled ignoring the new round of bickering threatening to erupt from Hermione and Draco.

"Be on the look out for any attacks that might be related to werewolves" Harry ordered as Ginny stared at him with her jaw drop before shaking her head clear and nodding eagerly.

"Let's go catch us a werewolf" Cedric declared loudly before Luna slapped him hard around the back of the head and the other glared at him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she waited for her laptop to return an answer, tucking her shoes back into the box Hermione didn't see Fawkes land by her side.

Trilling up at her Fawkes rubbed his head against her arm making Hermione smile down at him.

"It's nothing" she assured before the phoenix trilled again and Hermione sighed pushing the dress bow under her coffee table and leaning back in the sofa.

"I'm worried, it's nearly sunrise and none of the group has called to say they found something. And Blaise hasn't called since he and Draco got back to the Penthouse" Hermione offered as Fawkes rubbed his head against her chin making Hermione chuckle.

Trilling Fawkes settled into leaning against Hermione who sighed trailing her fingers through his feathers.

"I guess I am worried about Malfoy, the idiot took on that werewolf and was nearly killed for his efforts." Hermione exclaimed as Fawkes looked up at her with a responding trill.

"Of course he was only trying to protect me and the other people there but he didn't even think about his own life" Hermione countered as Fawkes shook his head and trilled.

"I'm sure I misheard you there bird because you didn't say he loves me" Hermione ordered but before Fawkes could answer there was a loud thud against her door.

Getting to her feet Hermione threw a glare at Fawkes to which he simply looked up at her innocently, shaking her head Hermione crossed the room to the front door and pulled it open only to have a lanky half dressed man crumple to the floor.

Gasping Hermione knelt down and helped the man to sit up. Looking half starved and insane the man turned his hazel eyes towards Hermione filled with pain and fear.

"Are you" "Save me" he muttered as Hermione frowned looking him over to find some wound only to see blood dried against his shoulder.

"Tell the heroes.... they have to help me... before" the man seemed to recoil in pain and fearing he passed out Hermione shook him.

His lips moved in a whisper and Hermione bent closer to him.

"Full moon tonight... I can't hurt anyone else... full moon" the man whispered before passing out in Hermione's arms.

* * *

Thanks to Squirrely Kitsune once more.


	7. Remus Lupin

Chapter seven

Remus Lupin

* * *

Harry, Luna and Cedric all took a few seconds to get their balance before they raced towards Hermione's bedroom only to find her and Ginny standing at the foot of the bed staring at the man sleeping fitfully in the bed.

"HERMIONE" Harry exclaimed causing Hermione to jump and spin round before glaring at him.

"keep your voice down Harry" Hermione hissed before she and Ginny ushered the others out of the room. After she closed the door and made sure her guest was asleep she spun round only to have Harry grab her arms and check her over.

"Harry I'm fine" Hermione snapped as she pushed her friend away and looked at the three heroes.

"Why didn't you call me sooner" Harry demanded glaring at Hermione who acted as though he had asked her when it started raining.

"I was busy taking care of Remus" Hermione offered before Harry glanced at Ginny who raised an eyebrow and held her hands up.

"I just turned up to help with research when I found Hermione fussing over wolf boy in there" Ginny offered as Harry and Cedric blanched before looking at Hermione.

"Did he _touch_ you Hermione" Cedric got in first surprising everyone with his use of her first name instead of a nickname.

"No he didn't hurt me. In fact he asked for my help" Hermione declared as Cedric sighed with relief before throwing Hermione a charming smile.

"What kind of help sweet cheeks" Cedric questioned as Hermione rolled her eyes before heading towards the sofa followed by the others

"Well at first he just collapsed and after getting him into bed he kept waking up now and then. He was the _werewolf_ that attacked last night but he said he never wanted to hurt anyone but the beast in him can not be controlled. He said this woman captured him years ago and tormented him until he nearly lost his mind" Hermione explained glaring at Cedric when he sat too close to her.

"He's been asleep since then and Ginny turned up" Hermione finished as everyone took the information before Harry looked at Hermione with a confused look.

"Why did he come here" Harry questioned as Hermione thought for several seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, he said sorry a few times but that was about it" Hermione admitted before scrunching her nose up and shuddering.

"You don't think he was smelling my scent" Hermione questioned as Ginny gagged at the thought while the three heroes glanced at each other.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a loud crack and the five people sitting down all jumped and watched as Draco all but threw Blaise from him and raced towards Hermione.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Draco demanded shoving Cedric aside and pulling Hermione to her feet and checking her over for any wounds.

"HANDS OFF MALFOY" Hermione growled yanking herself free from Draco before she glared at Ginny who raised her eyebrows at the scene.

"I thought I told you to be discreet in telling Blaise" Hermione growled as Ginny looked dumbly at her before flushing.

"You just told me to tell Blaise you didn't say anything about being discreet" Ginny defended before Blaise strolled over the sofa and glared at Draco.

"I'm fine by the way" Blaise snipped gaining a wave of Draco's hand in response.

"It was implied Ginny because you knew this would happen" Hermione snapped as Draco clenched his jaw and went to grab Hermione again but her glare made him stop.

"Well sorry if I wasn't picking up _implied _ meanings but at the time I was more worried about the fact you had a half naked werewolf in your bed" Ginny drawled as Hermione threw her hands up and sat down.

"Well you could have been a little bit more subtle" Hermione grumbled before Draco clenched his fists and stomped towards Hermione's bedroom only to have Hermione and the rest of the group to stare after him and quickly follow.

"MALFOY" Hermione hissed angrily reaching the blonde hero first only to freeze when she saw Remus wide awake and almost climbing her headboard in fear of Draco.

"What did you do" Hermione hissed as she shoved Draco aside and slowly moved towards the head of the bed while the rest attempted to crowd in behind Draco.

"Nothing" Draco defended before he narrowed his eyes at Remus who at least stopped trying to get away from the new arrivals but still sat in fear of them.

"Unless he tries something" Draco added with a warning growl before Hermione glared at him before turning back to Remus and softened her look.

"He attacked you" Blaise questioned in a whisper beside Draco who growled at him but didn't move his eyes from Remus and Hermione.

"He was a werewolf at the time" Ginny snipped before digging an elbow in his side to move past him and offer a hand to Hermione.

"These guys are friends of mine they won't hurt you" Hermione assured ignoring Draco and Harry's shared muttering.

"They are the Founders chosen" Remus declared in a raspy voice his eyes darting from each heroes face.

"So we can assume he's magical" Cedric chirped before both Hermione and Ginny glared at him and he gulped.

"He can also assume he's _hearing _is fine and can hear you" Hermione snapped before she looked at Remus again who was clutching his head in either pain or shame.

"Remus are you OK" Ginny questioned before Remus lifted his head and stared at her as though she had asked him if he was just a little bit werewolf.

"Dumb question; here's another one do you feel up to talking" Ginny offered instead only to have Remus smile warmly at her.

"I do" Remus admitted before glancing at Hermione and flushing slightly.

"If it is not anymore trouble to you may I have a bath and something to eat, I highly doubt I smell any better then I feel" Remus joked as Hermione laughed slightly before shaking her head.

"I don't mind. I think some of Harry's clothes might fit you and I'll whip you something up" Hermione declared as Remus practically beamed at her before eyeing each of the heroes again.

/

Twenty minutes after leaving Remus with everything he could need in the bathroom everyone huddled around the coffee table. Remus, Hermione and Ginny sat on the sofa while Harry, Draco and Luna pulled up chairs from the dinner table and Blaise sat beside Hermione on the arm of the sofa after Draco forced Cedric to sit by Ginny.

"I wish I hadn't done what I did last night but every month upon the nights of the full moon the beast over takes me. I've fought it for thirty years now ever since I was infected" Remus explained now fully washed and fed. His golden hair was respectably pulled back but it threw our his sharp cheekbones beneath his sunken flesh all that more.

"How was you infected" Luna questioned as Remus winched at the memory but forced himself to gather his strength.

"My father insulted another wizard who was in fact a werewolf. I was infected as retaliation" Remus explained as everyone lowered their eyes.

"How did you know we were the chosen four and not just some random group of wizards and witch" Harry asked as Remus looked at him before smiling fondly.

"Because I knew you were chosen. I knew your parents; all of them" Remus declared gaining a surprised look from everyone around him.

Chuckling Remus smiled brightly at the young people around him.

"I went to school with your parents; Draco your mother was my cousin once removed while Luna and Cedric's parents were in my class. As for your parents Harry they were closer to me then family, after my infection my father attempted to reverse my condition but sadly he died whilst working on a cure my mother died a year later from a broken heart. I was raised by the headmaster of the school, you know him well" Remus declared as everyone shook their head.

"Dumbledore, he helped me control most of the transformation at first; supplying me with potions to help after I changed back and caging me when I changed into that beast. It was with his help that I found your parents Harry, they accepted me as the wizard I am instead of the beast I became" Remus explained as Harry felt pride swell up in him moments before sadness at missing out on knowing his parents washed through him.

"What were their names" Harry questioned as Remus smiled sadly and lowered his head in respect.

"Sirius and Penny Black, of course at the time of meeting them Penny was formerly Abbott. Sirius always loved to show off but when it came to your mother Harry he had a way of making a fool of himself" Remus declared with another chuckle to which Harry smiled.

Remus looked to Luna and smiled brightly at her.

"Your father Luna was a brilliant if not a little quirky man and your mother was a strong believer in knowledge" Remus declared causing Luna to smile sweetly before turning her watery blue eyes away.

"Cedric I didn't believe a day went by without your father declaring that all his sons would be famous and brilliant, it was your mother who often dragged him away before he could rant on. You couldn't go a day without Clara scolding Amos and telling him she might not even have his children" Remus remembered before shaking his head in amusement.

Remus sat silently for a few moments in sober remembrance of the fate his friends had face before Hermione lent forward and squeezed his hand.

"If you need a few moments" Hermione offered before Remus blinked at her and after squeezing her hand shook his head.

"No, it's been twenty years since I was sane enough to mourn for my friends... they were great people and they would be proud of what you have all become" Remus declared brightly offering each hero a look of pride.

"It was during the first siege against Hogwarts when I became separated for Sirius and Penny; we all knew the moment you children were born that the prophecy was coming true and so did Voldermort. I was hiding out in the woods because of Voldermort's followers and didn't even know if any of you were alive" Remus explained sombrely as the heroes all lowered their heads knowing by then their parents had paid the cost to save them.

"The night before the full moon I set out determined to fight or die because hiding was not something I enjoyed even if it did save my life. I managed to discover Hogwarts under the control of Voldermort before I was discovered and captured. I woke in a cage with another witch and wizard both of whom were werewolves" Remus explained clenching his jaw at the memories.

"I never fully recognised my prison guard but I did know of her guard pet" Remus admitted glancing at the wall with a cold hard look.

"She uses the basilisk as her personal pet and torture device. I've woke up several times with a broken rib and collapsed lung after finding out in my beast state I fought back and was crushed by the basilisk" Remus spat as Hermione paled at the image despite not even knowing anything about the basilisk.

"Do you know where you were kept" Luna questioned causing Remus to screw his brow up in thought and staring at the ground.

"At first it was behind the magical walls; but then it was somewhere new without magic apart from the wards sent up by my guard" Remus declared before each of the heroes glanced at each other before looking back to Remus.

"I wish I could help you find who ever held me captive but all I can do is help you track down the other two werewolves and help them" Remus stated before Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then what" Draco asked ignoring the pointed looks from the rest of his friends keeping his grey eyes trained on Remus who returned his stare.

"You can't control your transformation" Draco declared as Remus dropped his chin into his chest ashamed before Hermione clenched her jaw and glared at the man.

"Malfoy" "Granger" Draco countered meeting her gaze.

"He's right I can't; when the moon rises to a peak tonight I will change into a werewolf" Remus jumped in before Hermione could rant at Draco who clenched his jaw and looked away from Hermione.

"So we look for those other werewolves and lock you up when the sun goes down" Ginny offered trying hard to keep her tone soft at seeing Remus' pained look.

"Where" Cedric questioned before ducking his head at Luna's scowl before Blaise actually smiled before leaning forward.

"In the basement; Draco's building has a stone basement that could hold three twenty ton elephants" Blaise offered only smirking when Draco glared at him.

"I couldn't" "That's a wonderful idea... snake boy can babysit" Cedric declared with a grin while Remus shook his head at the pair.

"How about I get a say in this" Draco demanded as Remus stood and stared at them all.

"I'm grateful for what you are doing to help but you really should listen to me; I'm dangerous when the moon rises, I have no control over my actions and I doubt I would keep my sanity if I hurt any of you" Remus declared in a firm but caring tone that caused everyone to lower their heads.

"Your right you are dangerous... I should know" Draco declared looking up at Remus who ducked his head once more and Hermione went to scold Draco again but he held a hand up.

"That's why it would be the best idea to lock you up in the basement and keep you in one of the guest apartments until we can figure out how to help you now your stuck here" Draco declared offering a small smile when Hermione, Ginny and Luna beamed at him and Remus rubbed his eyes against the tears.

"Times wasting guys" Cedric chirped before three pillows were thrown at his head.

* * *

Sorry about late update and really crappy chapter but I've been given access to my cousins laptop again and she's been lovely to let me add this chapter. Woo.


End file.
